Make It Better
by trulysleepdeprived
Summary: It all started with a paper cut, and then things started to change. Liley oneshot.


**I do not know where this came from. I'm supposed to be doing my English homework, but this idea won't quit popping up in my head. I'm sorry if the ending looks rushed, but I pictured it this way. After all, it's a oneshot story right?**

**Basically, this is a oneshot with parts leading up to...well..._that_. I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out. I hope y'all think so, too. I had fun writing this, but the ending seems like it sucks ass. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. The creators do. I also do not own that Mitchell Musso song, "Let's Make This Last 4ever." Any probs against same-sex lovey-dovey topics, don't read, kay?**

**Review guys! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this! Constructive criticism is _extremely_ helpful!**

**---------------**

So I was walking out through the courtyard for lunch. As always, I was meeting up with Ollie-pop and Miley at our usual place. I nodded over to some people in my Chemistry class and some little underclassmen from my soccer and lacrosse team. It's cute to see them wave enthusiastically to an upperclassman. I remember when I used to be just like one of them; whenever I saw my senior/junior teammate, I'd always yell out their name. When they waved back, I'd always tell my other classmates, "Yea, that chick's in my soccer team. She's hella bad-ass." That's always heard with a hint of pride. I'm pretty sure people got really annoyed with me later on.

Then I walked past my locker buddies. "Hey, Lillian," they'd say just to push on my nerves. I always go by Lilly or Lil or Lils. Never Lillian. The '-ian' part sounds so…unnecessary. I gave them a mock glare, but then gave them a wink. They were just jealous because I had the top locker with a clean front. They had bottoms or had top ones with really nasty, sticky splattered crap on their doors.

I crossed the inner quad and saw The Crew. "Yo, Lil-lay! What's bangin'?" They bucked their hips – ew – and hollered my name. I rolled my eyes and gave them The Finger. Some 'ooh's' came from their deep voices while the one guy pleaded, "Aw, c'mon, Lilly! Y'know I love you!" God, Nick and Lucas just need to shut up. Seriously. I love'em and all, but they can be just stupid-ass jerks sometimes.

I waved them off from behind and turned right to the breezeway. A few teachers greeted me, and like always, I greeted them back with a smile that hurts. So I suck up. Got a problem with that? I have no other choice but to do it. I have a freakin' three-point-oh GPA. If I want to stay in the Varsity soccer and lacrosse teams, I'm gonna have to pull some strings.

"Hey, Lilly! What took ya so long?"

"Met some people on the way. What's gotten you so fired up?"

"Hey, honey. I missed you," Oliver gushed. He enveloped me in his big comforting hugs. I like his hugs. They're warm. "God, please, come here earlier next time. Miley wouldn't shut up." He whispered in my ear and I punched him. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

I sent him a disapproving nod. Miley pulled me down unexpectedly and gripped my forearm tightly. What the heck is up with her?

"Miley, what –"

"He invited Max over for lunch today," she seethed into my ear and my right side tingled. Oh. _Max_.

"Yea, so? You have a thing with him, right?" I crossed my legs and leaned back against the pillar.

"Not _with_ him! I haven't even _talked_ to him, Lil! What am I going to do?" She sent a glare towards Oliver who was busy unwrapping his Subway sandwich.

Roll of the eyes. Can't this girl just chill? "Miley, he's a nice guy. He's in my Spanish class. He's decent."

"I know, but Lil –"

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" I glanced to see a tall brunette with short, side-swept hair. He was wearing his Varsity jacket, which was covered with many badges from football, basketball, and baseball. Max could get into Stanford easily if he wanted to. Or USC.

"Hey buddy," Oliver did that weird handshake-hug thing that all guys do. "Yea, sure."

Max Russell. He had to be the only human being that lives up to the All-round Hotshot in the world. Four-point-four GPA, three honors classes, two AP classes, with (so far) all As and one A-minus. He's a cutie, too. I'm a complete sucker for brunettes.

Yes, I know, I have Oliver. So? He's _Max Russell_. Give a girl a break, will ya?

Miley wouldn't stop fidgeting in her seat, so I nudged her to stay still. She nudged me back. I nudged her twice as hard, telling her to shut up and do something. But of course, she jabbed her pointy elbow to my ribs.

"_Attention: All boys in football and band must come to the gym. I repeat, all boys in football and band must come to the gym. Thank you._" The intercom speaker on the ceiling clicked and I glanced at Max.

"Well this is inconvenient. Guess I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Miley?" He stood up and waved with a smirk.

Miley groaned. "God, Oliver, why'd you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"_Oliver Oken, report to the main office. I repeat, Oliver Oken, report to the main office. Thank you._"

"Ollie, what did you do?" I asked with a low voice.

He had a frantic look on his face. "I swear! I didn't do anything!" He picked up his stuff and tripped while running across the other side. "Shit, what the hell's going on now!"

"Well…That happened."

"What's your problem, Miley? He's _Max Russell_. I'd do so many illegal things with that boy," I shook my head disappointingly.

"TMI, Lilly. And plus, I wanted to tell you, he's not my type."

Now that caught me off guard. "Oh, but egotistical movie stars are."

"Lilly! Jake is over and done with. Please don't mention his name _ever_."

"I never mentioned his name. You did."

"Lilly stop it. I'm not in the mood for this." She laid her body down against her backpack and closed her eyes. "I mean, sure he's a nice guy and all, but –"

"Miley! He's a hunk! A smart hunk! How could you _not_ be attracted to him?!" Seriously, I'm tellin' ya, the girls' _swoon_ whenever he passes by. He's like a real Greek god. Smart, caring, funny, _hot_. Everything in a man all the girls want. It's like a friggin' miracle he came over for lunch. I actually thought he wouldn't.

"_I know_, Lilly. It's just…" Her voice sounded raspy, and when it sounds raspy, it usually meant that she's extremely irritated about something. "I dunno…"

"Miley, just tell me what's up. I want to help you, but you aren't telling me what's going on. Tell me, please?" I unzipped my backpack and dug for my water bottle. Where the hell is that stupid bottle?

"…It doesn't make any sense, Lil. It's so messed up!" She groaned and kicked her legs against the pavement.

"God, Miley, tell me what the fuck is going on!" Ha, I found it! Stupid water bottle, I finally got'cha.

"I dunno, Lils…I just…I –"

"OW!" I stuck the tip of my middle finger in my mouth. "God damn that hurt!" I took it out and waved it frantically in front of my face. God, that's painful.

"What happened?" Miley sat up and took my hand. "I don't see what's wrong with it."

I pulled my hand away from her. "I got a friggin' paper cut!" My finger throbbed in pain as I tried to wave it off. I heard a snicker. "It's not funny, Miley."

"No, no. Of course it isn't…" She made a small 'tee-hee,' which I heard very clearly.

I ignored her and inspected my finger. "Damn, it's a deep cut…" I pressed it gently and it stung. Shouldn't have done that.

"How did that happen?"

"I dunno. I was pulling out my water bottle, and then while I was, something slid against my finger." I looked at Miley who was biting her lip. "Ha-ha, Miley," I deadpanned.

"It's just a paper cut, Lils, chill."

"Said the person who was freaking out for no reason five minutes ago."

"You're mean, Lilly," she pouted. "I was gonna give you something, but never mind." She took out her lunch and started to munch on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Give me what?" Now I'm curious.

"Something, but not anymore," she said between her chewing.

"Fine, I take it back. What was it?"

"Too late. You shouldn't have said that then."

"Miiiley, you know I hate it when you do this." Seriously, it gets on my nerves. Might as well just say it out in the open, now that she doesn't have anything to hide.

"Show me your finger," she set down the sandwich. I gave her a confused look. She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

I gave her my hand. Her hands were cold against mine. I hate how my hands are always clammy. It's really disgusting.

"What're you gonna do?" I watched her bring up my finger in front of her face. I let her look at it as if something had infected it. I hope nothing infected it. She brought it closer until –

She kissed it.

"There, happy? Sheesh, you're so whiny." She resumed eating her sandwich.

My hand was on my lap now. She kissed it. She kissed the paper cut wound. That was…

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" I turned around to see Oliver with a relieved look on his face. "So, I'm not in trouble. Thank the lord."

"Oh, then why'd they call you?" Miley asked with her mouth full. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, but quickly looked back to Oliver who was slightly tugging me to sit next to him.

"You guys are not going to believe this, but my band and I are gonna me the halftime show for the big game in three weeks!" Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Isn't this great, Lilly-pop?"

I found my voice again. "Yea, Ollie-pop! That's awesome!" I laid my head against the crook of his neck. That was odd. What just happened?

* * *

The game was terrible. It was an epic failure. Mind the geek talk, but it was. Epic Fail.

"It doesn't hurt right? I mean, not as bad as before, right?"

"No shit, Palumbo! I can't feel a fuckin' thing at all!"

"Just asking a friend a favor, damn!"

"Well thanks for asking anyways!"

"Lilly, calm down. Your heart rate monitor's racing."

I glanced over to Miley who was next to me. Easy for her to say. Like she knew how I felt back on the field when that stupid ref gave me the stupid red card for sucker punching the other girl on the face.

Instead, I said nothing at all. I looked away and saw the door opening. My team separated to let the nurse get through.

"Okay, Lillian –"

"Lilly. It's Lilly." I think I sounded meaner than I should be. So sue a girl who's injured and got a red card who wasn't her fault in the first place.

"Lilly," she corrected, looking at me with dismissive eyes, "you're free to go until tomorrow. Just make sure not to do too much with your injury."

Before I could snap back, Coach interceded and thanked her for me. "Thank you. We'd like to have some time with her before we leave."

The elderly nurse left us alone, which left my blood boil in rage. "What the _fuck_? What the hell does she think I could _do_ with my injury? I'm already hurt –"

"Lilly!" Everyone yelled my name.

"What?!"

"_Shut up!_"

I huffed out a short breath and closed my eyes. "Sorry. I'll be quiet now."

"'Tch, can't promise that. Might as well put it in writing."

I squinted to my teammates who were giggling. "Put a cock in it, Gabby," I snapped back. Moments later, we were all laughing. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just a bit annoyed with the ref."

"Hey, at least you gave that girl a good knock on the face. Heard she got a few teeth knocked right outta her," Coach Cline said. She approvingly patted my knee. The rest agreed with her. "Well, we'd like to stay longer, but we have to go. Morning practice tomorrow, ladies!"

Gabby and the rest of the team groaned. Ha, suckers. "You just got lucky, Truscott. Wait 'till you're back to normal." Coach Cline winked and followed suit behind the girls. The door clicked shut and that left me and Miley alone in the room.

"So…"

"Does your head hurt? Do you need some water? Do you want me to fluff your pillow?" She started to get up from the chair next to me and walked to the other side where the table aligned next to the wall.

"No, I'm good. Just a bit tired." I tried to adjust myself, but my head pounded. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets. "Ow," I shut my eyes tightly.

"Don't move. Here's some water." I let her tilt it to my mouth. Water has never tasted so good before.

"Thanks. First it was the paper cut, now this. I think my head hurts."

"No shit, Lilly. That girl kicked your head." Oh right. I almost forgot that some chick from the other team kicked my head. Apparently I tried to head-butt the ball into the goal, but the girl cleared it and ended up kicking my head at the same time.

"Oh…" I stayed quiet while watching Miley play with the little Dixie cup in her hands. Since when was it so _quiet_ between us? It's almost…_awkward_. And I hate using that word to describe our friendship. We've never been _awkward_. God, I hate that word.

"Hey, Lilly –" A banjo tone rang from her purse. "Oops, let me get that." I winced. That really did hurt my ears. I though she changed that ringtone, too. "Yea, okay…Love you, too. Bye." She pulled her phone away and picked up her purse. "My dad's outside and your mom's here. Um, I'll see you later?"

"Duh, Miley. I'm still alive aren't I?" I joked. She smirked.

"'Kay, that's good to know." She walked towards my bedside and put a hand on my cast. "Get better, 'kay? I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Her long fingers grazed against my cold ones sticking out of the cast. Then she leaned down – boy, did I see that –

And she kissed it.

Oh. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" She let go of my hand and walked out the door with one more smile and clicked it shut.

She kissed me. Not on the lips, god no. She kissed near my temple. She kissed near the bandaged area, just where the end of my brow is. There. She kissed me there. So? She was being nice. Oh, right, and the fact where she flashed her chest to me. I could see the bow of her bra was a light sky blue. So? I've seen her half naked before. What the hell was wrong with that? I've seen other girls in their bras and underwear. I mean, hello! Locker room!

But…was I blushing? I touched where she left the kiss. She left a mark there. It was sticky from her lip gloss. Well…that was…

"Lilly! Honey, are you okay?" My mom barged into the room and held my injured arm.

"Ow! Mom!" I hissed. God, what the fuck, man! "I'm already hurt! Don't hurt me more!"

"Shush, I'm your mother. Whatever happens to you, I'm responsible." She moved my bangs away from my face. "God, Lilly, you're always getting hurt. What's wrong with you?"

She's right. What was wrong with me?

* * *

That was really stupid of me. Next time, I really should listen to my mom. Fuck, I didn't know it would be this cold! For christ's sake, the weatherman said it was gonna be a hundred degrees tonight, not ten degrees!

"Lilly! You're gonna get pneumonia!"

"Hey, Sarah, nice to meet you, too." My hair was slightly damp from the shower I took. Damn weatherman. I'm _never_ going to trust him again.

"Shit, girl, you crazy. Why the hell are you wearing a friggin' tank top here?" Joanie scanned me from top to bottom. "And flip-flops, too! What the heck! Cline pushed you too hard today?"

"No," I clutched my cast. I licked my lips to prevent from being chapped. Stupid me, I rushed here and forgot my chapstick. Smooth move, Truscott. "Just trying to be cool."

"Ha-ha, T-Cott. Better get in here or else Cline's gonna push you into running ten miles with that cast."

"Yea, right. I could sue her." But I knew she would do that. She's the girls' Varsity soccer coach. I wasn't stupid, so I went and stood between Joanie and Sarah.

"Lilly! You're cold as ice! Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Sarah touched my shoulder.

"I'm fine really! Just stay close to me." They did so and I was warm for the time being.

Well, this was uncomfortable. I couldn't feel my toes anymore, and my fingers felt like rocks. Then the bleachers moved. Why can't we just sit? Why must we stand for every single game? Bleachers are meant for sitting, not for rocking, jumping, or standing. I leaned against the railing behind me. I turned my head and faced down. I saw a couple making out behind a tree, a few kids passing a football back and forth, and some other kids socializing, mostly freshmen, I think.

The crowd roared in ecstasy and the whole student section felt like it was going to collapse. I gripped the railing and closed my eyes. It rocked and creaked loudly. Ugh, screw this, I'm goin' down.

"_Stingrays! Stingrays! Stingrays!_" A few boys from The Crew rushed up the stairs and jumped. If the bleachers break, I'm gonna kill'em. Nick, Carter, and Lucas were shirtless with the words 'S,' 'R,' and 'T' written on the fronts and backs of their bodies. "Yea, Lil-lay! Lookin' hot!" They sped back down where the seniors were hollering out the mascot's name. I stuck my tongue out at them, but it was too late.

"Where ya goin', T-Cott?"

"Somewhere safe! See ya later!" I waved her off and started to descend. I looked up to the scoreboard. Oliver's gonna play in less than two minutes. Ugh, where to go, where to go…I don't want to get punched in the face near the front, but I don't want to get back up there again. The middle sounds good, but it's too crowded. I sighed. The choices we have to make.

I saw a familiar head of hair standing next to a few seniors. Miley? I leaned forward to see her deeply concentrated on the game in front of her. Since when was she into sports? Oh, wait. She has two guys in her household, and she's from Tennessee. Duh.

I surprised her by hugging from the side. "Lilly! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Yea, yea. Why didn't you text me you were here?"

"Right…Well, I forgot my phone." Smooth, Miley. "And look at you. What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes," I simply said.

"You're crazy. Get over here." Miley grabbed my good hand and pulled me into her. Wow, she's warm. "Better?"

"Uh-huh." Ah, the warmth. I nearly forgot how good it feels. My whole body felt like it was being defrosted in a hot tub. "Thanks, Miles."

"You're so stupid," I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Excuse you. You forgot your phone. How could you forget your phone?" She was wearing the Seaview hoodie. Good. These hoodies are the best _ever_. Thick in cotton, and it hardly shrinks. Definitely worth the forty bucks. I searched for the front pocket of the hoodie, since my hands still felt cold, even if they were crushed between our bodies.

"Uh, Lilly what are you doing?" Miley pushed me away. She had a funny look on her face. I laughed.

"Sorry, my hands are cold. I'm looking for the pocket."

"Oh. Right. Duh. For a sec, I thought you were feeling me up or something." Miley laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You know how I go," I winked at her. My hands swelled from the warmth and my goose bumps were gone. I leaned my head back against her collarbone and exhaled a nice long breath. "You're so warm, Miley."

"What?" Her voice rumbled against my ear. Did I just say that out loud? "What did you say?"

"No-nothing. I'm just comfortable is all." I blush and looked the other way from her neck. That was dumb. What made me say that out loud?

"Oh…'kay. Are you _too_ comfortable, Lils?" She poked my ribs and I jerked away. I glared at her. "Hey, look! Oliver's playing!"

"_I need a kick drum_

_A guitar now,_

_And a bass line,_

_And I'm a show you how,_

_How to rock_

_How to dance_

_How to get down,_

_And all I need is a piano in my track now!"_

Wow, he actually sounds good. It's weird. He's not like that wimpy little boy two years ago. He's definitely changed for the better.

"Is that really Oliver?" I heard Miley say next to me. I nodded, tapping my foot against the rhythm. The song's pretty catchy. "Are you cold?"

"A bit," I shrugged.

"Want my hoodie?"

"Nah, you keep it, it's freezing now."

"Stand in front of me."

I turned to face her. "What?"

"Stand in front of me. I'll hug you from behind, so then you could still watch Oliver play and you could stay warm."

"Oh. Um." The offer sounded good. So I went with it. Since she was taller, she stepped down the bleacher and let me stand on the bleacher seat. I felt her grab my hands (gently on my left arm), and encircled my body from behind. It felt nice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Her breath warmed my ear. "That better?"

"Yes, much better, thanks." And for some odd reason, I blushed. I leaned back against her body. "My head hurts." Did I just say that out loud? Again? What the fuck's wrong with me?

Then I felt a pair of glossy lips (I'm _very_ sure it was a pair of lips) touch near my temple. I shuddered under its touch. "Did that make it better?"

She kissed it.

I opened my mouth and blinked a few times. "Uh, um, yea. Yes. Thank you." My voice was quieter than before. "Yea, it did." I felt a familiar weight against my shoulder and a cold cheek against my neck.

She's…She's…God, she's just resting her head on my shoulder, big deal. She's done that _all_ the time.

"_Of all the stars are in the sky tonight_

_Compared to us,_

_Well they don't shine quite as bright…"_

"Lyrics sound good, huh?"

"Yea…" Suddenly, I'm not that cold anymore. And those stadium lights aren't that bright.

* * *

It was a good day. It was sunny and breezy, and Rico was sick. Business at the shack was quieter. Jackson should be a rich man once he gets home.

I was right in front of the Stewart's house, right on the driveway. It was just another Miley-Lilly day. Hang out, go shopping, tan at the beach. Or homework, but that rarely happens. I went in and saw Miley putting on nail polish on her toenails. Ooh! Lime green!

"Hey, Lil." She was concentrated on her pinky toe. "Hold on, I'm almost done." I watched her as she gingerly brushed her pinky toe with one stroke. "Done! Want me to do yours?"

"Yes please!" Just as I was about to sit down, my phone vibrated with a tone to Oliver's song. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lils. Are you busy now?" Oliver's tone was perky on the other side.  
"Well, I'm with Miley at the moment," I glanced over to Miley who was busy rearranging the nail polish. I should ask her to make a pattern with the blue and lime green. "Is it important?"

Oliver stayed quiet for a second, but quickly said, "I need you right now. Meet me at the shack." The phone line went dead.

I pulled it away and stared at it. That was weird. He sounded like a totally different person. "Um, Oliver called. He said he wanted me to meet him at Rico's. Now."

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Now? Are you gonna go?"

"Duh, Miley. It's Oliver, my boyfriend." Then I regretted saying that. Miley looked away from me and continued to play with the nail polish remover. "I'll be back, you can count on it."

I walked away from Miley and through back porch, making my way towards the shack. That was stupid. Why did I say that? Am I letting some boy come in to wreck our friendship? Ugh, it wasn't that bad! I just said Oliver's my boyfriend. I've said that countless times! But why did it sound so harsh when I say it to her? Why do I feel so guilty for saying something true?

I heard laughter and yelling, and I knew I was at Rico's. I saw Jackson hitting on other girls, and The Crew showing off their 'muscles' to some others. Then I saw Oliver near the back of Rico's, looking like he had a lot on his mind. I approached him and gave him a short hug.

"You okay, Ollie?"

He looked away. "Lilly, we need to talk."

Great. Usually, this would be the worst feeling in the world, but right now, my heart's just pumping fine. "Okay, then talk. I'm listening."

He looked straight into my eyes through his shaggy hair. Suddenly, he's not like the old Oliver I used to know. "I-I'm not…feeling it anymore. Something just went by, and…it's just not there anymore."

"What?" I crossed my arms.

He looked down at his feet and leaned back against the wall behind him. "Lilly, I…I want to break up."

"Oh." I've…never been through this process. I've never officially 'broken up' with someone. It was usually being cheated on or just left unsaid. This…this was different. I'm not saying that the feeling of anger is any different, though.

"Lilly, I hope you understand, but I know there's someone else for you out there. I still love you, but…things change y'know?" He took my limp hand, but I snatched it away from him.

"Yea, Oliver, I understand. I get it." I turned on my heel and walked back to where I started from. He didn't call me back.

I knew it. I had this gut feeling that it was gonna happen. But I didn't know it would hurt _this_ much. I mean, sure it hurt, like my heart's weighed like a whole ton, but somehow, I felt like I could live through it. It's just one break-up. It's not like it's gonna kill me. Being the 'breakee' sucks, though. It just felt like you were holding down someone for the longest time, and like you weren't even worth to the person you're belonged to. Like you were a burden for the whole time you were together.

"Is everything okay, Lils?"

"Huh?" I looked around. I'm back at Miley's house. Did I run back here? "Um, yea, things are good."

"Are you…are you crying?" Miley stood up and approached me. I quickly wiped my cheeks.

"No, I'm not. Really. Why would I?" My throat felt like it was starting to tighten and my eyes were starting to squint by themselves.

So she pulled me into a hug. A tight, comforting hug. Her long arms encircled my small body to hers. Then I cried. Why?

I really didn't know.

"Shh…It's okay, Lils, I'm here." She patted the back of my head and comforted me as my pathetic sobs began to settle. "…Mind telling me what happened?" She led me down to the couch and gave me a box of Kleenex from the coffee table.

"I thought you already knew." I dabbed the tissue on my face. "Oliver broke up with me." I'm thankful I only wear waterproof mascara. So friggin' thankful.

Miley stayed quiet for a moment. Her first reaction was shock, but then it was gone. It turned into a blank expression. "I'm sorry. What was the excuse?"

"He said he didn't feel anything anymore." It was weird. Just maybe five minutes ago, I broke up with him. Now I'm just feeling like nothing happened just then. Well, kinda. I dunno what I feel right now. I'm so friggin' confused…But I know heartbroken was one of them, though.

"Oh…" Miley stayed quiet. Where are the comforting words that I knew she would give me? Where's the "Oliver's missing out, he's definitely gonna regret it!" talk? "Do you wanna talk about it? Or do you wanna just, I dunno…"

"Truth is, Miley, I really don't know why I'm crying," I began to say. "I mean, breaking up sucks, but somehow, I knew Oliver was right. I wasn't feeling it anymore. It just wasn't _there_ anymore." She looked at me intently and I just went on. I really didn't know what I was saying, but I thought it made sense in my mind. "I really don't know _what_ I'm feeling now. I-I feel like I'm _missing_ something in my life. The break-up didn't exactly help for the better of it anyways."

Miley muttered something, but I didn't hear. I knitted my eyebrows together. "What?"

She let out a shaky breath. "You didn't catch on, did you?"

Now I'm lost. "What? What do you mean?"

"…Are you hurt?"

I rolled my eyes and sat forward. "No shit, Miley. Really."

Her eyes were hard and sharp. "Are you hurt?" she repeated.

"Yes. No. Yes," I stuttered. "No. I don't know."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I just broke up Miley. Yes, I'm hurt. I'm heartbroken." I snapped back with anger. I had this feeling of standing up and just ditching her altogether. Damn legs were too weak to function. "I'm confused, lost, sad –"

"What do you want, Lilly?"

What is up with her now? "I just told you, I have no fuckin' clue."

"What the heart wants is what you want, Lilly. What does your heart want?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I don't have time for this." I finally stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait," Miley held my wrist tightly and swung me into her. "Look at me." I looked up. "I know what I want. Are you sure you don't know what you want?"

What the hell? Since when was this all about wanting something? This-this doesn't make sense. She doesn't make any sense what so ever.

"You're not making any sense. Let go of me." I tried to pull away, but she held tight and pulled me closer instead.

"Don't you see? _Can't_ you see?" See what? I looked at her facial features. Her eyes were sharp, but there was something begging in them. Pleading-like. Her voice was still shaky from before, but it was to the point. It was stern. And again, it sounded like she was yearning for something.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said, shaking my head, not blinking once. She didn't either.

"God, Lilly, you're so _blind_." My wrists started to hurt as she tightened her grip. I winced. What was wrong with her? I've never seen this side of her. It's like she's…_hungry_ for something. "How-how can you not see the _hints_?" What hints? There were hints? What were they about?

"I…I have no clue what you're talking about, Miley –"

Then she kissed me.

As if that could make things better. I pushed her away harshly and covered my mouth with my arm. It looked like a 'get-away-from-me' more than a shocked look.

"I'm sorry, Lil –"

"What the hell," my voice sounded quieter like when I was at the game last week. "What-what was that?"

"I love you, Lilly." Oh.

"Miley, I _just_ broke up." It's not that I was disgusted or anything. But really, I just broke up with Oliver a couple minutes ago. What the fuck.

"Lilly, I know what you want, what you need. I'm here for you. I love you, Lilly." She approached me again, but I took a step back. "You need to realize what you're missing."

"How do you know? What do you know about me, huh?!" I screamed at her face. "What do you know about _my_ wants? _My_ needs?!" I shook my head as she came closer with her arms open. "No, Miley. No."

She ignored me and kept on walking. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. "Lilly, I need you," her eyes went with her voice of begging.

I shook my head. Hot tears dripped down my cheeks. "Stop it, stop it," I shook my head in defiance. I felt her arms circle around my waist. I covered my face to her shoulder, my hands grabbed fistfuls of her shirt.

"It's okay, Lil, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

From the sound of her voice, I knew what she meant all along. Her voice, so soothing and trustful, just like who she is, finally opened up the picture. I was lost, but now, it just made sense.

She's the One.

Miley's _the_ One.

Was I too afraid to face the facts? Was I just simply pushing the simple idea of me liking – loving – her? Was that why I was lost after all this time?

My breaths were unsteady, but I calmed down. I hugged her back. I felt safe with her touch.

"I love you, Lilly," she murmured into my ear. I shuddered and felt goose bumps rise on me. I hugged her tightly.

"I get it now, Miles." I was the first one to pull away from the hug. "I got mascara smudges all over your shirt now," I laughed pathetically, wiping away my wet cheeks.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled and I got an idea.

"I'm hurt, Miley."

A frantic look washed across her face. "What? Where?"

"Here," I pointed to my lips. I finally caught on to her hints. Wow, am I dumb or what.

Miley grinned. "Oh. Do you want me to make it better?"

"How?"

"This."

And then she kissed me.


End file.
